1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat or bent ballistic structure comprising a solid combination of a first layer consisting of a metal and a second layer made from a composite of fiber material and a binding agent.
In particular, the structures according to the invention serve to protect the human body, especially in the form of a helmet to protect the head against projectiles such as bullets, shell fragments and the like. The second layer is considered to be the layer, which in normal use, faces the body to be protected.